Gomora
Gomora is a kaiju from the Ultraman media franchise, first appearing in the initial Ultraman television series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Gomora vs. Godzilla With Rei * Rei & Gomora VS Tai & Agumon Possible Opponents * Ash and Greninja History Gomora is an ancient kaiju species from Earth. They are immensely powerful, being the first kaiju able to fight an Ultraman to a draw. Originally discovered on the Johnson Islands, planned to be brought to a museum for a World's Fair. After landing in Japan, Gomora went on a rampage through Mount Rokkô, when Ultraman appeared to stop the monster but Gomora overpowered and defeated Ultraman, then went on to rampage Japan. Later on Ultraman returned for a rematch, eventually defeating Gomora with his Specium Ray. Several Gomora have appeared throughout the Ultraman multiverse, some being wild kaiju but some being allies of the Ultramen. Death Battle Info 'Background' *Height: 40m *Weight: 20,000 tons *Burrowing speed: Mach 2 *Species: Gomorasaurus *Subtile: Ancient Monster *Origin: Johnson Island *Attack Stat: 1200 *Defense Stat: 800 *Speed Stat: 900 'Abilities' *Super Oscillatory Wave: Gomora can fire a wave of energy from his nasal horn. This wave is used by normal Gomora to help them burrowing underground. **Super Oscillatory Wave Zero Shoot: A variation of Super Oscillatory Wave. Gomora impale his foe first, then fire an oscillatory wave at point blank that surges through his opponent's body. He soon threw them in the air as they fall and exploded once reaching the ground. *Mega-Ton Tail: Gomora's tail is often used in combat, even when severed it can briefly live on and attack. This tail is able to lift his whole body. **Great Rotation Strike: Gomora spins and slams his opponent with his Mega-Ton Tail. In some cases he can send opponents flying. *Brave Burst: A momentary power boost which allows Gomora's strength to drastically increase. *Crush: After knocking down the opponent with its tail, Gomora proceed to jump on them. *Angle Kick Up Attack. *Tail Attack Barrage. *Burrowing. *Strong jaws: If Gomora bites an opponent, he can lift and even throw them with his jaws. Gomora II A second incarnation of Gomora that appeared in Ultraman 80. *Height: 40 meters *Weight: 20,000 tons List of Gomora II 's Abilities *Energy Blast: Gomora II can fire Blue "U-shaped" energy blasts from his top head crest in rapid succession. *Energy Ring: Gomora II can create a ring made of energy that can ensnare opponents. *Lightning: Gomora II can fire lightning from his top head crest. *Missiles: Gomora II can fire missile-like blasts from his sockets on his fingers in rapid succession. Super Gomora An ancient powerful incarnation of Gomora. *Height: 40 meters *Weight: 20,000 tons List of Super Gomora's Abilities *Rainbow Ray: Super Gomora fires from his head crest. It apparently causes his opponent to become disoriented or dizzy. *Crystal Sphere: Super Gomora can encase his opponents in a crystal sphere. *Flames: Super Gomora can breathe fire from his mouth. *Lazer Beam: Super Gomora can fire white lasers from the tip of his head crests. EX Gomora An evolved and more powerful version of Gomora. *Height: 44 meters *Weight: 22,000 tons *Attack Stat: 1400 *Defense Stat: 1100 *Speed Stat: 500 List of EX Gomora's Abilities *Hyper Oscillatory Wave: A powerful version of the Oscillatory wave, capable of taking out some of the strongest kaiju. *Tail Spear: EX Gomora has extending tail with a sharp end that he uses to impale his enemies. *Heightened Durability *Roll Attack: EX Gomora can roll up into a ball and slam into his opponent. *Tail Upper *Super Strength: Ex Gomora's Strength was sufficient in taking on the combined strength of Zetton and King Joe Black with not much effort. *Burrowing Reionyx Burst Gomora Reionic Burst Gomora is a evolved form that Gomora. Burst mode is a powered form that presumably only a Gomora owned by a Reionyx can achieve, created when their master gives into their Reiblood nature. *Height: 40 meters *Weight: 20,000 tons *Attack stat: 1600 *Defense stat: 1200 *Speed stat: 1300 List of Reionyx Burst Gomora's Abilities *Increased Power to the Super Oscillatory Wave. Cyber Gomora Created by Xio's Lab Team, Cyber Gomora is an cybernetic/artificial version of the original Gomora built for the ultimate biological weapon against monsters and alien threats. *Height: 40 meters *Weight: 20,000 tons *Cyber Power: 17/25 List of Cyber Gomora's Abilities *Digital Shield: Cyber Gomora's claws are capable of using as shields. When it covers itself with gauntlet, the "G" logo shines and releases digital walls that hold incoming attacks before tossing them aside or reflect it back to the opponent. *Energy Punch: Cyber Gomora can charge it's claws with energy to deliver a punch attack. *Cyber Super Oscillatory Wave: Cyber Gomora's finisher attack. He charges energy from its claws and horns before glides towards the enemy and impales them to deliver a large shockwave impulse. *Mega-Ton Tail: Cyber Gomora can use its tail as a makeshift club, swinging it in a high velocity. *Claws: Cyber Gomora possess huge claws that enable him in his melee combat. 'Strength & Feats' *41 Wins *First monster to temporary defeat Ultraman. *Able to take on multiple opponents at once. *Able to sense opponents that can turn invisible like Neronga. *Defeated Red King three times. *Defeated Golza. **Defeated Golza's more powerful form, Fire Golza *Defeated Eleking. *Defeated Super Beasts like Velokron, Vakishim, Doragory and Lunatyx. *Destroyed the fusion monster Tyrant, a monster that defeated five Ultra Warriors. *As EX Gomora, defeated both Zetton and King Joe Black *As EX Gomora, defeated Armored Darkness alongside EX Red King. *As EX Gomora, defeated EX Eleking and EX Red King. *Both a Normal Gomora and EX Gomora defeated Grand King. *Both a Normal Gomora and EX Gomora, defeated Death Facer. *Fought alongside Ultraman, Ultraseven and Ultraman Medius against Ultraman Belial's 100 monster army. *As Reionic Burst Gomora, mortally wounded Ultraseven. *Destroyed MechaGomora. *Along side Jean-Bot to battle an army of King Joe and Inpelaizer drones. *Destroyed multiple robot duplicates of the Ultra Brothers. *Able to throw opponents like Fire Golza, Gomess and Zaragas into the air. *Fought in the Dark Spark War. *Faced off and defeated his own EX Form and Reionic Burst Form. *Defeated Gan-Q and Alien Akumania. *As Cyber Gomora, defeated King Joe, Zaragas, MechaGomora and Gomess. *Capable of lifting and throwing an opponent with his jaws. 'Weaknesses' *10 loss *Gomora sometimes wins through the assistance of allies. *Can be destroyed by the Ultramen's attacks. *In Reionyx Burst mode, Gomora can sometimes go completely wild, to the point of no return. Gallery Gomora_I.png|Gomora in Ultraman Ultraman_hayata_vs_gomora.jpg|Gomora vs Ultraman in Ultraman Gomora_hanuman.png|Super Gomora in The 6 Ultra Brothers vs the Monster Army Movie Gomora_v_Ultraman_&_Hanuman.png|Super Gomora vs Ultraman and Hanuman in The 6 Ultra Brothers vs the Monster Army Gomora_2.jpg|Gomora in Ultraman 80 80.jpg|Gomora vs Ultraman 80 in Ultraman 80 GOMORA_POWERED.jpg|Powered Gomora in Ultraman: Ultimate Hero Ultrmn_pwrd_vs_Gmra.JPG|Powered Gomora vs Ultraman Powered in Ultraman: Ultimate Hero Gomora_Max_I.png|Gomora in Ultraman Max Max_vs_Gomora_2.jpg|Gomora vs Ultraman Max in Ultraman Max Gomora_mebius.png|Gomora in Ultraman Mebius Mebius_v_Gomora.jpg|Gomora vs Ultraman Mebius in Ultraman Mebius Rei's_Gomora.png|Gomora in Ultra Galaxy Gomora_Redking.png|Gomora vs Red King in Ultra Galaxy Gomora vs Golza & Telesdon I.png|Gomora vs Golza and Telesdon in Ultra Galaxy Bemstar vs gomora.png|Gomora vs Bemstar in Ultra Galaxy Gmr vs Glz.png|Gomora vs Fire Golza in Ultra Galaxy GANQ_I.jpg|Gomora vs Gan-Q in Ultra Galaxy Eleking v Gomora Galaxy.png|Gomora vs Eleking in Ultra Galaxy Gomora_vs_Lunaticks_Nova_&_Salmandora.jpg|Gomora vs Salamandora, Nova and Lunatyx in Ultra Galaxy Gomora KingJoeBlack.png|Gomora vs Kin Joe Black in Ultra Galaxy gomora vs velokron.jpg|Gomora vs Velokron in Ultra Galaxy Ultra Galaxy ep picture 11b.png|Gomora vs Velokron and Doragory in Ultra Galaxy Gomora, Litra, Eleking vs Zetton.jpg|Gomora, Litra and Eleking vs Zetton in Ultra Galaxy Zetton Mega battle.jpg|Gomora and Eleking vs Zetton in Ultra Galaxy Ultr_Glxy_NEO_Zttn_II.png|Gomora vs Zetton in Ultra Galaxy Gomez_Gomora_Magular.png|Gomora vs Gomess and Magular in Ultra Galaxy Neo Gomora Gomez.png|Gomora vs Gomess in Ultra Galaxy Neo Gomora_vs_Antlar.jpg|Gomora vs Antlar in Ultra Galaxy Neo Tyrant_vs_Gomora.jpg|Gomora vs Tyrant in Ultra Galaxy Neo Ultr Glxy NEO Brdn I.png|Gomora vs Birdon in Ultra Galaxy Neo Amr_dcsns.png|Gomora vs Armored Darkness in Ultra Galaxy Neo Alien Mefilas Gomora.png|Gomora vs Armored Mephilas in Ultra Galaxy Neo Gomora_reionic_burst_-_ultra_series.png|Reionyx Burst Gomora Gomora Reionix Burst vs Galberos.jpg|Reionic Burst Gomora vs Galberos in Ultra Galaxy Neo GOMORA-VAKISHIM.jpg|Reionyx Burst Gomora vs Vaishim in Ultra Galaxy Neo Doragoris.jpg|Reionyx Burst Gomora vs Doragory in Ultra Galaxy Neo KingJoeBlack_BurstGomora_KingJoeBlack.png|Reionyx Burst Gomora vs two King Joe Black drones in Ultra Galaxy Neo Gomora and redking vs armoured darkness.jpg|Reionic Burst Gomora and Red King vs Armored Darkness in Ultra Galaxy Neo Ultra_Galaxy-EX-Gomora_Screenshot_001.jpg|EX Gomora Ex gomora vs zetton adn joe black.jpg|EX Gomora vs Zetton and King Joe Black in Ultra Galaxy ex gomora vs zetton.jpg|EX Gomora vs Zetton in Ultra Galaxy ex gomora.jpg|EX Gomora vs Armor Darkness in Ultra Galaxy Neo EX Red King Mecha Gomora & Armored Darkness.jpg|EX Gomora and EX Red Kin vs Armored Darkness in Ultra Galaxy Neo Gomora_v_Zaragas.png|Gomora vs Zaragas in Ultra galaxy Legends Movie 200px-Black king legend.png|Gomora vs Black King in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends Movie Image oil .jpg|Gomora and Litra vs Ultraman Belial in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra galaxy Legends THE MOVIE Zero_vs_Darklops_Zero_&_Gomora_vs_Mecha_Gomora.jpg|Gomora and Ultraman Zero vs MechaGomora and Darkclops Zero in Mega Monster Battle Gaiden Legionoid_beatstar.png|Gomora vs Legionoid Beta in Ultraman Zero Gaiden: Killer the Beastar gomora battle royal.jpg|Gomora vs Reionic Burst Gomora vs EX Gomora vs MechaGomora in Ultraman Ginga: Ultra Monster Hero Battle Royal One_zero_my_hero.png|Gomora in Ultraman Ginga S gomora vs ginga.png|Gomora vs Ultraman Ginga in Ultraman Ginga S gomora and ginga vs fire golza.jpg|Gomora and Ultraman Ginga vs Fire Golza in Ultraman Ginga S Ultraman_x_cyber_gomora_suit_render_II.png|Cyber Gomora X_&_Cyber_Gomora_vs_King_Joe_3.jpg|Cyber Gomora and Ultraman X vs King Joe in Ultraman X ZARAGAS-CYBER-GOMORA.jpg|Cyber Gomora vs Zaragas in Ultraman X UX-Cyber_Gomora_and_Mecha_Gomora_001.jpg|Cyber Gomora vs MechaGomora in Ultraman X X & Cyber Gomora vs Gomess (S).jpg|Cyber Gomora and Ultraman X vs Gomess in Ultraman X GOMORA_X.jpg|Gomora in Ultraman X UX-EX_Gomora_Screenshot_001.jpg|EX Gomora in Ultraman X X_vs_Exceed.jpeg|EX Gomora vs Ultraman X in Ultraman X UX-Cyber_Gomora_and_Greeza_Screenshot_001.jpg|Cyber Gomora vs Greeza in Ultraman X Ultraman X & Cyber Gomora vs Greeza.jpg|Cyber Gomora and Excced X vs Greeza in Ultraman X Gomora_Oscillatory_Wave.gif|Super Oscillatory Wave gomora oscilory stab.gif|Super Oscillatory Wave Zer Shot Rei's_Gomora_Mega-Ton_Tail.gif|Mega-Ton Tail Real_Super_Gomora.gif|Gomora II Abilities Gomora tail balance.gif|Gomora's tail strength Reionyx_Burst_Gomora_Super_Oscillatory_Wave.gif|Reionyx Burst Gomora killing Ultraseven ex-gomora-o.gif|Spear Tail EX_Gomora_Roll_Attack.png|Roll Attack EX_Gomora_EX_Hyper_Oscillatory_Wave.png|EX Super Oscillatory Wave Cyber Gomora Huge Claws.PNG|Huge Claws Cyber_Gomora_Mega-Ton_Tail.gif|Cyber Gomora's Tail Attack Cyber Gomora Energy Punch.PNG|Energy Punch Cyber_Gomora_Cyber_Super_Oscillatory_Wave.gif|Cyber Super Oscillatory Wave Ultra_Galaxy_Gomora_Monster.jpg|Gomora Monster Data in Ultra Galaxy Ultra_Galaxy_13_Monster.jpg|EX Gomora Monster Data in Ultra Galaxy neo_gomora-rb.gif|Reionic Burst Gomora Monster Data in Ultra Galaxy Neo Ultraman_Orb_Gomora_Kaiju_Card.png|Kaiju Card Ultraman_X_Cyber_Gomora_Card.png|Cyber Gomora Card BSC24-X01.jpg|Gomora Battle Spirit Card Cyberdragon.jpg|Cyber Gomora Battle Spirit Card Gudon vs gomora in ultraman ps2.jpg|Gomora vs Gudon in Ultraman PS2 Gomora FER.png|Gomora vs Ultraman in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth PS2 EX_Goomora.png|EX Gomora in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth PS2 gomora mega monster battle.jpg|Gomora in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Coliseum Col01.jpg|Gomora vs King Joe Black in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Coliseum Earth_Gomora.png|Earth Gomora in Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier super eart gomora.jpg|Super Earth Gomora in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Frontier MMRUF-Gomora_Screenshot_001.jpg|Super Earth Gomora Magma Master Manga in Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier NextUltraManga.jpg|Gomora vs EX Gomora in manga EX Gomora vs Alien Babalou.png|EX Gomora vs Alien Babarue 2098.png|Gomora in Monster Strike Gomora's_Anatomy_2.jpg|Gomora Anatomy Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Armored Characters Category:Asian Combatants Category:Burrowing Combatants Category:Claw Users Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Cyborg Category:Dinosaurs Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Giant Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Horn Users Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Missile User Category:Monster Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Reptiles Category:Shapeshifters Category:Spear Wielders Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters Category:TV combatants Category:Ultraman Characters Category:Wave Manipulators